


unwanted

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor didn’t think he’d ever meet his soulmate.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> (day sixteen, prompt: soulmate)

As an Android, Connor never really had much hope of finding anyone special, let alone his soulmate. His mark was just “900” etched into his wrist. He had no idea what it meant, really. He supposed it could be a model number for another Android, which was likely his best bet when it came to being accepted. But any android that had a model number or serial number ending in 900, he had never felt any connection to. After a year of this, he came to the conclusion that he would never meet them.

Despite Connor’s acceptance of it, Hank seemed to pity him. Connor only really felt worse about it when Hank tried to give him hope that maybe he did have someone and it would just take a little while. 

Then he, Markus, Simon, Josh, and North were going through the last of the CyberLife tower that they’d yet to explore. Some rooms were filled with Androids, unactivated, and some with still much-needed supplies, but Connor hadn’t had much luck aside from a group of household Androids that he had sent in the direction of New Jericho. He was determined that most of the rooms were empty, calculating a high probability after opening several doors leading to emptied rooms, but as he once said and mostly still believed, statistically speaking there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place.

He applied that logic to just about everything besides finding his soulmate, but when he opened the door to a room he’d expected to be empty, he instead found the RK900 Android model.

He wasn’t activated, of course, but it still caught Connor by surprise when he saw a similar face to his own. Nines’ jaw was sharper and face more angular, he lacked any freckles and his hair was more kempt than Connor now kept his own. Connor’s eyes went back to the model number of his successor and he couldn’t explain it, but he felt drawn to the RK900.

“What’d you find in there?” North pushed the door open when Connor had taken longer in the specific room he’d found the one Android in.

“It’s my successor,” Connor said quietly.

“Oh,” North said and Connor didn’t like the look of pity. “It’s alright, Connor, you’re not any worse because of his existence.”

“I know that,” Connor replied, managing to keep any aggression out of his reply despite his annoyance at the pity. “I didn’t think I was. I’m just… intrigued.”

Connor reached out, his synthetic skin receding, and grabbed the RK900’s wrist. He was immediately filled with an electric sensation, spreading through his body and remaining in his wrist as his thirium pump stopped beating for a moment. He had never felt anything like it, and when the RK900’s eyes opened, Connor didn’t notice as he was too overwhelmed by the sudden feeling. Connor opened his eyes and stepped away, staggering a little. Connor’s LED spun between all three colors.

“Connor?” North said, concerned. “What was that?”

“He…” Connor couldn’t make words, still in shock. He knew what the burning on his wrist meant, and it was only confirmed when Nines pulled down his sleeve to reveal his own burning mark: 800.

“We are soulmates,” Nines said, and his voice was startlingly different from Connor’s own despite their similar look. It was deeper, more professional, and unfortunately neutral.

“Oh, shit?” North raised her eyebrows. “Yo, Markus, Simon, Josh! Get your asses in here!”

“Hm? What is it?” Simon was the closest from down the hallway, peering into the room. “Oh- there’s… Oh.” Simon took a minute to take in the scene, from the very existence of the RK900 to the almost glowing soulmate marks on RK900 and Connor’s wrists. 

“Is something wrong?” Josh was next to arrive, with Markus behind him. They all seemed dumbfounded as they took in what they were seeing while North stood and waited for it to fully register.

“I’m glad you’ve finally found them,” Simon said softly, smiling at Connor.

“I told you that you just needed to have hope, Connor,” Markus agreed after a few seconds of shocked staring.

“I’m happy for you,” Josh said and smiled. Connor had hardly taken it in himself before North ushered everyone away and left the two of them alone.

“I assume you hadn’t much hope for finding a soulmate, Connor?” The RK900 asked, stepping forward slowly. He looked around, taking in his environment, and Connor could practically see him scanning the room, and then scanning Connor.

“Ah, no, not really,” Connor answered, suddenly feeling shy. This was the absolute last thing he’d expected.

“I’m… not quite programmed with the knowledge of what to do,” RK900 said slowly, looking around still. He looked distressed.

“Oh, no, Nines,” Connor said quickly. “You don’t have to… do anything, I don’t think. But I would definitely like to spend time with you, and introduce you to things if that’s something you’d be interested in?”

“I think I would like that,” Nines agreed, an awkward smile spreading across his face that hardly looked natural. They would work on it. Connor nodded, a smile that more naturally came to his face spreading across his own, equally as nervous.

“I assume you already know the names of my friends?” Connor assumed since Nines had likely scanned them as well.

“The RK200 is Markus, our predecessor, the PL600 is Simon, the PJ500 is Josh, and the WR400 is called North. Is that correct?” Nines asked, likely using the information he had in the database he was programmed with, though that was not being updated since the fall of CyberLife, and also the fact that North had called all of their names. Likely not a hard connection to make, but Connor had asked the question more-so out of nerves.

“Yes,” Connor said. “I would suggest you meet them, but... you are likely overwhelmed. If it’s alright with you, I’m sure you could stay with my roommate and me? He’s human, but he’s been on our side since we fought a war.”

“You’re not wrong in assuming that I’m overwhelmed,” Nines sighed, his yellow processing LED supporting his statement. “And I trust you, so yes, that’s more than alright.” Nines nodded. Connor smiled tightly and clasped his hands in Nines, feeling at ease. It felt so natural.

Connor sent a message to Markus notifying him of his leave, his LED flickering yellow as he did so. He knew Markus would likely excuse it, especially given that he and Nines were soulmates. That was still surreal to Connor, but he tried to keep himself calm as they stepped into the elevator together. As they went up, Nines spoke suddenly.

“Did you call me ‘Nines’?” Nines questioned, turned to Connor. Connor hadn’t even realized he’d given Nines- or, RK900, a nickname.

“I guess I did,” Connor observed, hardly having caught himself do it. “I’m sorry. Do you have a name?”

“No, I don’t,” RK900 muttered. “Though… I do like Nines, I think.”

“I like it too,” Connor agreed, his face lit up slightly knowing that Nines like the name he’d accidentally assigned to him. “I think in some way that I haven’t figured out yet, it suits you.”

“Maybe so.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
